The Littlest Winchester
by eclaregurl
Summary: Marissa Jean Henshaw is a young girl with a not so great home life. The only thing to make her happy is the fictional Supernatural and characters. Elsewhere Sam and Dean are having their own problems. Can Marissa survive this life? Can the Winchester Bros solve their problems? I own nothing related to Supernatural, just borrowing.
1. HENSHAW!

_**(A/N: Uh, hey, hi. New to the fandom like I may have seen a total of maybe a quarter to a half season of episodes, in different seasons. Mostly I have caught a few marathons but fell in love with the characters. To write this story I did research some, I hope it was enough. I am open to constructive criticism, but please don't attack me. I may not know the "fandom inside jokes" or understand them but I will eventually. Thank you for taking time to read this. I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters only Marissa Jean Henshaw.)**_

Chapter 1: The Littlest Winchester

*type*

*search* The Littlest Winchester

*click*

*picture of Sam and Dean in the Impala*

The Littlest Winchester

Hiya! Welcome to my tumblr blog dedicated to my favorite people: Sam and Dean Winchester! At 7 1\2, I am the biggest and possibly youngest Supernatural fan! I come home from school or the store (yes they send me by myself) I grab my phone, I found it, the charger, and working headphones in a dumpster on one of my unsupervised walks the number was disabled but the internet works, I plug in, link up, and repeatedly watch and blog Supernatural! Hope you enjoy my blog! P.S. Please don't tell my parents I'm on here!

*click* Dashboard

"Hmm, what's new?" an almost silent whisper erupted from the girl with stick straight brown hair sitting cross-legged on her "bed". Her bed was nothing more than a tattered blanket her foster parents threw into her 3' x 4' room. Cabinet was more like it.

The girl sighed; there was nothing new on her favorite boys. Jumping off the Internet, she opened the notes app on the phone she used as a diary. She started it six months ago on her birthday.

 _March 19_

 _My name is Marissa Jean Henshaw. I have been at this foster home since three months after I woke up in the hospital. I had just turned six; it's been a year. Every day I have to clean the kitchen floor and the bathroom. I can't forget, ever. If I do, and go to bed, I get whipped and must complete my task. But that has only happened once, I don't let it happen again. It was bad. I was in the hospital and they told the doctors I fell out of bed. My injuries were consistent with their story, the doctors said. Out around people we look like a family. That is far from the case. However since I found this phone and looked up Supernatural, that I noticed on a magazine when I was sent for groceries, since I found the wonderful Sam and Dean Winchester I have found happiness, what little I can find._

 _Then there are the social worker visits. Our foster mother yells at us to come up out of the basement, go to the bedrooms upstairs and put on some clothes from the rooms as if we stay in it all the time. Once the welfare check is passed we are sent back to our tattered blanket "beds" in our 3' x 4' rooms._

"MARISSA JEAN HENSHAW!" an angry female voice yelled downstairs, "UP HERE NOW!"

Marissa jumped slightly as she quickly placed her phone, charger, and headphones in the unnoticeable broken floorboard. She threw open her door and racked her brain for something she had forgotten. Clean the floors? Finished before school. Go to store to get what was on the list? Went on the way home from school. Clean the bathroom? Competed after groceries put away. Marissa entered the door that led from the basement to the kitchen. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked bracing herself for the first blow.

The blow never came. Instead the woman before her pointed down the hall, "Henshaw, Jacobson is getting sick in the bathroom, make sure it is clean again and make him stop."

"Yes, ma'am!" Marissa said before taking off down the hall. Relief washed over her. It was not something she had neglected to do, but more of a touch up clean. Marissa skidded to a stop at the bathroom she had been assigned. Poor little kid, he looked green and miserable. She crept over to the small child. "Hey, Josh, you know what always helps me? Come here." Marissa helped the three year old sit on the stool before standing on tiptoe and getting one of her clean cleaning rags wet with cool water. She then set to pressing and swiping it across his face. "Janet taught me this before she got adopted last year." Marissa noted Josh's face was burning. Quickly she found a thermometer and took his temperature. A small gasp escaped her lips, "Here, Josh, lay on the floor." Once he laid down she placed the cool rag on his forehead and zipped out of the room. She ran back to the kitchen, "Mrs. Thompson! Mrs. Thompson!"

The woman spun away from the counter and glared at Marissa, "Why are you here, Henshaw? Is the bathroom clean?"

"No, ma'am, but..."

"Is Jacobson better?"

"No, ma'am, but..."

"Then what pray tell are you doing out of the bathroom?!"

"Ma'am, please, Joshua is really really sick! Look!" she held up the thermometer; it read 104.3°F.

Mrs. Thompson sighed she knew the ramifications if she ignored this, "Fine. Get him in the car. You are coming with me to show we care. If he makes a mess in my car, well you better make sure he doesn't!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Marissa bolted back down the hall.

"And both of you change into clothes in the bedrooms I will not get dirty looks for your clothes!" Mrs. Thompson called after her.

Soon Marissa got Josh onto her back with a bag to get sick in. She headed to the boy room first. She selected an Avenger t-shirt and blue sweatpants, blue socks and blue jacket for him and helped him in them. She then picked him back up and headed to the girl room. For herself she selected olive green fake converse, pants and shirt topped off with a gray sweater. Finally Marissa pulled Josh back onto her back and headed for the garage.

In the car Marissa found that Mrs. Thompson had dusted off two of the few car seats she had in the house and buckled them in. Marissa had to admit the Thompson's sure did a good job of faking it. Marissa buckled Josh in before herself.

Finally, they pulled into the immediate care and Mrs. Thompson's entire demeanor had changed. She had a few tears in her eyes as she jumped out of the car ran around to the side and got Josh out holding him to her. "Keep up, Ris," she called behind her heading toward the doors of the hospital.

Despite being small herself, Marissa's tiny legs kept up easily.

"Please," Mrs. Thompson begged when they reached the counter, "My name is Jane Thompson. This is my foster son Joshua Jacobson. He keeps throwing up and his temperature is 104.3. Please help him."

Yep, Mrs. Thompson should've been an actress.

"Fill out these forms and we can see him," the receptionist said politely with a sympathetic glance to the boy.

Mrs. Thompson took the clipboard and sat down she had Marissa sit next to her and placed Josh in Marissa's lap and his head on her own. She then set to work filling out what she could. Once she was finished she handed the clipboard to Marissa, took Josh into her arms and sent Marissa to turn in the paperwork.

"Well, hello, dear. And what is your name?" the woman asked kindly.

"Marissa Jean Henshaw. Can you make Joshy better?" Marissa replied playing her part perfectly, though unlike Mrs. Thompson, Marissa truly cared.

"Oh, sweetie, we are going to do what we can," she nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am," Marissa gave her a small smile before returning to her seat.

Before long Josh was called back. After the doctor checked him over Josh was found to have a pretty bad flu bug, the first the doctor had seen this season.

"Keep an eye on him and his fever. If it gets higher or he gets worse in anyway bring him back. If he is not better in a week bring him back and we will see what we can do. Until then keep him home, hydrated, give him some children's Tylenol to work on his fever and see if he will keep crackers or chicken noodle soup down. Thank you for bringing him in Mrs. Thompson."

Back in the car, Mrs. Thompson huffed. "Would you like me to take care of Josh, Mrs. Thompson?" Marissa offered.

"No, Henshaw, unfortunately this is something I have to deal with myself," Mrs. Thompson grumbled.

Mrs. Thompson pulled into the garage and turned to face Marissa, "Bed, Henshaw, now."

"Yes, Ma'am," Marissa replied quickly doing as she was told.

(A\N: Hope you got to know Marissa, enough. Next chapter find out what is plaguing Sam and Dean.)


	2. It's my fault, Sissa

_**(A/N: Ta-da! Time for Winchester bros! I'm sorry it's short. I'll try to get the next one up pretty quick. Thank you to TheFreakingWinchesters for following and reviewing! Thank you to lindsdey2801 for following! Thank you to SW96 for favoriting! And thank you to**_ **you** _ **for reading!)**_

Dean pulled the Impala into the hospital parking lot and sighed, this was the hardest part of the day. To go in and see the tiny body hooked up to so many machines. "You go ahead, Sammy. I, I'll come in in a bit."

Sam nodded as he climbed out of the car. He knew this was hard for Dean. Heck, it was hard for him, too, though he coped a bit differently. Sam slowly pushed open the hospital room door, "Hey, Rissy!"

Sam knew the little girl couldn't answer, but he heard other people could hear, those people in the same condition as her. Sam always told her about how they took down their most recent demon or creature. "Yea, so we were a few towns over and there was this pack, you heard me pack, of werewolves. We went all around looking for silver to turn into bullets, because they were all terrorizing the town." Sam continued on and was finished by the time Dean had entered.

Dean walked over to the child knelt down brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead, "Hey, sweetpea."

"Well, Sammy, what should we watch tonight?" Dean asked, sighing and sliding a chair to one side of the bed. He took the little fingers in his and began to play with them.

"Well, let's see what's on, Dean," Sam replied dragging a chair to the other side and grabbing the remote. Sam channel flipped until he found a recognizable show, "Check it out, Dean, Ghost Whisperer."

Dean shrugged a shoulder, "Sounds good, I love Melinda."

After several episodes the boys grew tired. "You take the bed tonight, Sammy." Dean nodded in the direction of the extra bed.

Sam nodded and slowly stood from his chair.

Dean watched as Sam accepted the empty hospital bed by their sister and waited for his breathing to even out. Dean then walked over to his little brother. "Night, Sammy," Dean whispered as he placed his hand on Sam's head just like when they were little; he was still, like he was then, Sam's protector.

Dean then turned to his tiny little sister. The girl was seven years old now, but looked like a five year old. Incidentally, that was how old she was when she was brought into the care of the hospital.

Carefully, much like other nights, Dean moved and adjusted the tubes and wires taking their place on the child, he laid down and held her in his arms. He gently stroked her head. "Sissa, Sissa please. Cas, Cas says you are on a tumble thing with us on it in your head and something about scrolling though. But Sissa, Stop. Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop what you are doing and listen. You don't belong in the world in your mind. This isn't your life. Come on, sis, its Deanie. And Sammy is in the next bed. You have been stuck in this coma for almost two years, now. Cas thinks he finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala and the family business. That's why we think you are so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can't live without you. Sam can't live without you," Dean paused as he released a soft sob. "I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I know it. I know Sammy blames me. I should've known, I could've stopped this. If I got there sooner. If I kept a better watch! We could still be together right now. Just please, Sissa, please open your eyes," Dean placed a light kiss in now tear filled hair. "I love you, little girl, my baby sister." Dean cradled her in his arms and fell into a very fitful sleep.

In the next bed, the pillow was soaked with Sam's tears. He woke from his slumber when he felt Dean's hand comfortingly on his head, but decided to stay still because Dean had to have a reason to wait until Sam was asleep to tell him goodnight. Dean didn't want Sam to hear him. Sam cried with Dean. Sam wanted to tell him NO he doesn't blame him for this, he never did. Yet he stayed silent, for he knew the information would do no good at the current time. Sam slowly followed his brother into his own unrestful sleep.

 _ **(A/N: So what did you think? Personally, I think Ghost Whisperer would intrigue the boys at least. Due to the family business. But I don't know. Please leave me a review!)**_


	3. A tumblr pic

_**(A/N: So, I'm just realizing how short my chapters are right now. I apologize. Word makes them seem longer. I did try to expand, guess it wasn't as much as I thought. Another Marissa part. Let's see what happens next.)**_

"Don't forget!" the teacher called as her class left, "Due tomorrow your short poems on 'Home is…' I look forward to reading them!"

Marissa sighed as she made her way down the sidewalk, right that poem… What is home to Marissa? Honestly her 'home' was a too tiny room and she had 'chores' though technically she, like the other kids, she was a slave. No, she felt true home for her was anything to do with the Winchester's. But really how could she write any of that?

Marissa suddenly became aware of the two presences on either side of her. Tyler Marshall and Adam Curtis, she realized Jessa Abrams was next to Adam as well, all three were other Thompson foster kids. Granted no one in the house was what you would call friends, however given their living arrangements they all had an understanding so the close proximity was still normal. Adam was a fifth grader, while Jessa was a first grader. Tyler was a year older than her, but he didn't start school until he was 6 so he was in Marissa's grade and class.

"Hey, Tyler?" Marissa asked hesitantly.

"What's up, Marissa?" Tyler looked at her sideways.

Marissa sighed again, "What are you going to write for your poem? Home is, well, nothing to me."

Tyler gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well, I remember my life before," he shuddered slightly, "The Thompson's," the rest of the kids echoed his shudder, "I'm sorry you don't. You could always make something up." He leaned close to her and spoke in a whisper, "You are very good at pretending you don't have a phone under your floorboards."

Fear crossed her face. Tyler began to whisper again, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I got my own comfort hidden in the house, everyone does."

Marissa let out an uneasily chuckle, "Maybe I will make something up."

The group finished walking home in silence. The four broke apart at the driveway. Jessa went to the mailbox, Adam grabbed the garbage can and took it to the side of the house, and Tyler grabbed the broom to sweep the driveway.

Marissa continued inside the house, first to clean up the bathroom and once that was completed went to clean the floor. An hour after arriving home, Marissa had finished her jobs and was in her basement room. She then began her routine: plug in, link up, Winchester.

*type*

*click* dashboard

*reblog picture* *type* how amazing would this be if it were true! How sad it's not! *picture* "Stop. Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop what you are doing and listen. You don't belong here. This isn't your life. My name is Dean Winchester. And my brother is Sam. You have been stuck in this coma for almost two years, now. Cas thinks he finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala and the family business. That's why we think you are so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can't live without you. Sam can't live without you. I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've known, I could've stopped this. If I got there sooner. We could still be together right now. Just please, please open your eyes*

"HEN-SHAW!" the name echoed though the basement.

Fumbling, Marissa returned the phone and accessories to the floorboards and bolted upstairs. Marissa gasped when she reached the kitchen, mud was caked all over the floor.

"You went to bed!?" Mrs. Thompson screamed slapping Marissa across the cheek.

"No, ma'am, please! I did clean it! Please!" Marissa screamed as blows landed.

"Stop lying!" Mrs. Thompson yelled as she yanked Marissa's ears to the sides. Blow by blow Marissa slowly lost consciousness.

 _ **(A/N: The chapters are shorter than I prefer but only because I wanted a back and forth with Marissa and the boys. Sorry again. That said the boys are next. The next chapter should be a bit longer.)**_


	4. A feeling, stay

_**(A/N: Here we go! Time to catch up with the boys!)**_

"You need to stay today," Castiel stated as the brothers leaned over to say goodbye to their sister.

"Today, Cas?" Dean asked, "Signs of spirits and demons are all over the next town."

"Do you know what is going to happen today?" Sam asked fear across his face as he expected the worst.

Castiel shook his head, "Not sure. Just a feeling we shouldn't leave. Not today."

Dean nodded slowly looking back to his sister, "Then we stay."

An hour later, on schedule the doctors came to check her over, and finding no improvement left.

"Why did this happen, Dean?" the 26 year old asked tears in his eyes as he played with the girls tiny fingers. "Our baby sister so full of life when a random man attacks her with no reason. Only to deny it even happened that way. You found him over her, there was no one else and he had no idea who did it to her. There was no time for anyone else!"

Dean sighed one hand resting on Sam's shoulder the other on his sister's foot, "I know, Sammy. This is my fault, I know it. I know you blame me. I could've stopped this from happening if I had just kept a better eye on her." A tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

Sam stood from his seat and wrapped his brother in a hug, "It's not your fault, Dean, it's not your fault."

Dean sobbed into Sam's shoulder, "I wasn't watching. I wasn't fast enough, Sammy!"

"No, Dean. It never was your fault."

"I know it is!" Dean shook.

"No, never. I don't blame you and no one should."

When both were finally calm, the brothers, along with Castiel, settled down to watch a movie on the hospital room TV. Dean, in a chair on one side of his sister, had the remote. Sam was trying to keep up with his channel flipping in the chair on the opposite side. The boys had given Castiel the bed.

"Hold up, Dean! Go back!"

"What?" Dean groaned as he flipped back a couple channels.

"There!" Sam exclaimed.

"Is that...?" Dean began.

"The last Harry Potter movie we were able to take Rissy to? Yes, yes it is," Sam grinned.

"Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, perhaps this may be the very thing to wake her up? After all Sirius is her favorite," Dean grinned back.

"Someone made a movie about a clay pot maker with lots of hair? What is an Azkaban anyway?" Castiel questioned next to them.

The brothers chuckled. "Watch and see, Cas. Watch. And. See," Dean told him.

At the moment where Hermione put the time-turner over Harry and flipped it once, the trio heard a blood curling scream and turned to see the girl bolt upright tears streaming down her face and still shrieking. The brothers rushed to calm her, to no avail. The doctors and nurses rushed in pushing the brothers back against the wall. Dean slipped into mature mode and unwillingly held Sam back.

"Lemme go, Dean! Look she is terrified! She needs us!" Sam cried falling on his knees.

"I know, Sammy. But she is awake let's let the doctors make sure she is okay before bombarding her," Dean whispered kneeling next to him.

"Mr. Castiel," a female doctor spoke authoritatively, "Would you please escort your friends into the hall so we can calm their sister?"

"Come on," Castiel nodded to the door. Reluctantly, after all their sister was so freaked out, the boys left and the door shut behind the three of them.

Ten minutes later, the nurses and helping doctors dispersed from the room. The youngest Winchester's main doctor, who had spoken before, approached the other two.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't any help in there, Dr. Ryanair."

"No need to apologize, Sam. Your mind wasn't in control, your heart was," Dr. Ryanair replied kindly.

"How is she, Doc?" Dean asked.

"Well," Dr. Ryanair began, "We had to sedate her..."

"What?! She just woke up!" Sam and Castiel had to scramble to catch Dean mid-lunge.

"She is mildly sedated. She is calm, responsive, still confused, but awake, Dean," Dr. Ryanair explained, "Upon examination she is disoriented but otherwise completely fine."

Both Sam and Dean released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Dean cleared his throat, "Can we see her, Doc?"

Dr. Ryanair smiled, "As your sister's doctor I say, yes thank you for asking, and tread carefully. As someone who has befriended you three over the past two years I say, what the hell you asking for?!"

"Thank you," Sam said as he then chased Dean down the hall.

Dean poked his head into the room. 'She looks completely terrified.' Dean was right. She was sitting up arms wrapped around her legs, confusion, terror and tears covered her face. The only wire/tube she had left was her IV in her hand. "Welcome back, Sissa," Dean grinned as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, Rissy!" Sam smiled as he followed Dean.

The girl buried her face in her knees and sobbed, "I knew it!"

Dean immediately began to rub her back, "Its ok, sweetpea. You're awake now, with us."

"No! I'm dreaming again! Supernatural, Sam and Dean are not real. And you only call me Rissy and Sissa in my dreams," the girl sobbed harder. "When I wake up I'll be back there and I will get whipped again. I don't know what I did this time either," she sobbed.

"No, princess," Sam shook his head sadly when he reached the bed, "We are real, little sister, and you never have to go back to that place, ever again."

"You were in a coma for almost two years, sweetpea," Dean whispered in her ear.

She shook her head against her knees, "My life is horrible. I would love it if you were my brothers, but that would be something good. Life with the Thompsons could be better, but they aren't and I will get in serious trouble if they know I watch your show."

"Marissa Jean Henshaw-Winchester," Dean said sitting straighter.

The girl froze. Had he just called her by her full name? With Henshaw in it? In her dreams neither Dean nor Sam called her Henshaw because in her sleep she was Winchester not Henshaw. "You never called me Henshaw before," she whispered.

Dean frowned and blinked a couple time, "Sure, I have. I call you by your full name when you aren't listening."

Marissa rested her chin on her knees, "Not in my dreams, Deanie, in my dreams, when I'm not listening you call me Marissa Jean Winchester. Proly cause I hate my life and don't want to be Marissa Jean Henshaw, punching bag and slave labor for Michael and Jane Thompson along with six other kids. We have our own 3'×4' rooms and tattered blanket beds. But my room has broken floorboards and I got lucky my room has a plug down in the basement and under my floorboards I keep the only thing that makes me happy: a smartphone, headphones and charger. I plug the charger in, connect to the next door Wi-Fi, get online and watch Supernatural, your show, and then blog about it on tumblr."

"Look at me, Marissa," Dean whispered. She did and Dean saw the many tears collected in her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers to be sure to hold her eye contact. "You _are_ awake now. You are no longer in that life, okay? Sammy and I have missed you so much. Castiel had found a way for things we said to you to reach you in your head. The stories of what happened to us that Sammy told you? Cas said they became like episodes. You are _safe_. You don't have to go back to that place. No way. I love you, Sweetpea." He pulled back and kissed her head.

Careful of her IV, Dean wrapped his arms around her as Sam did the same and they held her.

The tears began to fall as Marissa spoke again, "You are telling me the truth. I knew that when I looked at you. I knew what you were going to say, before you said anything."

Sam whispered in her ear, "That's a bit of your knowledge replication. One of your many special talents."

At that moment Castiel made his presence known, "They are very glad you are awake, Marissa, as am I."

Marissa looked up momentarily, a small smile forming on her face, "Hey, Cassie."

Marissa leaned into her brothers, her voice barely below a whisper, "Home."

 _ **(A/N: Worlds collide! Thoughts? Questions? Predictions? Stay tuned for more!)**_


	5. To Be Truly Home

_**(A/N: I do hope you are enjoying this story. Back to the story.)**_

"You have grown out of your clothes it seems, Rissy," Sam commented as Marissa struggled to put on her favorite plaid shirt. Her clothes were strewn all over the bed as she tried each on and nothing fit.

Marissa sighed as she gave up, "So what do I wear? I hate this hospital gown!"

Dean chuckled as he slid off his plaid shirt, "Here, Sissa, wear this over your gown." Dean slid it onto her arms and began rolling the sleeves up careful of the, now, unconnected IV port left in her tiny hand in case it was needed again.

Sam smiled, "Be right back." Sam quickly returned a ball of fabric in his hand and spread it out to reveal shorts, "Step in." Marissa held tight to Dean as she stepped in to the shorts. "They are way too small so I only wear them as sleep shorts when we are low on laundry. Now let's pull them tight."

The outfit was extremely big on her, but Marissa glowed, happy to be in something besides the gown.

Sam reached down and brought up the second bag. He pulled out a green and blue blanket and four stuffed animals: a moose, squirrel, Stitch, a blue ringed octopus. Marissa happily arranged the toys around herself before taking the blanket, while Dean repacked her clothes duffel bag.

"We are going to have leave for a bit. We will be back soon. If you need company call for Cas, ok?" Dean explained with a kiss on Marissa's head.

"M'kay," Marissa replied. She was focused on the blankie that after two years was finally back in her hands.

"Love you, Princess," Sam also kissed her head before following Dean out.

Once they left, Marissa decided what she must do. Finding a pencil and paper, Marissa started to write. She didn't stop writing until a nurse came in.

"You can keep writing, sweetie," the redheaded nurse smiled.

Marissa smiled in response, "That's okay. I just finished."

"I'm Nurse Maggie, Marissa. I heard you were awake and I had to see for myself. After two years of coming in to check on you at this time, I am very glad you are awake," the nurse explained.

Marissa ducked slightly, an embarrassed smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Nurse Maggie. Thanks for taking care of me. When can I leave?"

Nurse Maggie sat on the bed by her, "Your tests should come back in an hour. If everything is fine, you can leave with your brothers."

"Good, I'm tired of being here," Marissa told her, "Um, is there somewhere with other kids and toys?"

Nurse Maggie nodded, "I'll take you to the play room."

"Yay! Let me leave Sammy and Deanie and Cassie a note," Marissa picked up the pencil and wrote that she went to play in the margin of her paper. Marissa then grabbed her octopus and took Nurse Maggie's hand. Sammy and Deane always said Marissa looked innocent but being a Winchester she was far from it. That led them to give her an innocent looking but dangerous octopus toy for her fifth birthday.

As Nurse Maggie and Marissa stepped into the playroom, Marissa gasped. She had never seen so many toys in one place! And the kids, all different ages. Nurse Maggie lightly squeezed Marissa's hand to get her attention, "Play whatever you want. When you are ready to go back, come find me."

Marissa nodded her head as she made her way over to the aquarium. A little girl sat there; she had bandages wrapped up and down her arms and legs.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. What's your name?" she asked as she slid into the seat next to the girl and tied the octopus around her waist.

The girl gave Marissa a small smile before answering, "Nadine."

"Nice to meet you," Marissa smiled brightly, "I'm here cause I been in a coma, like asleep, for two years. I'm seven. What 'bout you?"

"I dis many," Nadine held up four fingers, "Was a fire. Firefighters get me out." She pointed to her arms, "Bad burns. Everything burn up." Nadine finished with a sigh.

Marissa and Nadine talked for fifteen minutes before Marissa had an idea, "Be right back." Marissa went to the water fountain and pretended to drink as she spoke, "Cassie, can you bring me my clothes bag from my room?" "Please," she added before running back to Nadine.

Back in the room, the boys were back and confused and slightly worried about their missing sister. Dean was checking the bathroom, when Sam found the paper. In the margin was scrawled, "Nurse Maggie took me to the playroom. Love Marissa"

"Hey, Dean!" Sam yelled, "She's in the playroom!"

"Okay, then let's get to the playroom I guess," Dean shrugged as he headed to the door.

"Wait, check this out," Sam held the paper out to Dean.

He read it quickly and smiled, "How sweet." Sam nodded in agreement.

There was a light flap if wings before the pair saw Cas. He was already reaching for Marissa's clothing duffel bag.

"Hey, Cas," Dean was confused as he watched Castiel sling the strap over his shoulder.

"Marissa asked me to bring this to her," Castiel explained.

"I wonder why," Sam thought aloud.

Dean shrugged still holding the paper, "Only one way to find out." And with that the trio headed to the receptionist to find out where to go.

Upon entering the playroom, they found Marissa chatting animatedly with a little girl and a couple who looked to be her parents.

Dean smiled, "She is adorable."

Hearing his voice Marissa turned beaming, "You're back!" She jumped out of her chair and sprinted to Dean and Sam.

Dean pulled her up into a hug where Sam hugged them both. "Hey, Sweetpea/Princess."

Marissa's arm went around both their necks. "Where's Cassie?"

"Here, Marissa," Castiel wasn't far from them.

The mother followed Marissa gushing, "Oh, you must be her fathers! Now, who is together? You two," she pointed to Sam and Dean who were still very close to each other, "You two," she then pointed to Dean and Castiel who had come close to Dean, "Or is it you two?" the woman finished pointing to Sam and Castiel.

The boys were dumbfounded as Marissa began to giggle uncontrollably saying something about "Destiel" and "Wincest".

Dean chose to deal with whatever Marissa was saying later and focus on the woman. "Why do people always say that? We are brothers, lady. Her brothers."

The woman looked at him slyly, "Oh, you don't have to lie to me. She is too young to be your sister. Your daughter is a delight!"

Marissa was still giggling when she turned her attention to the woman, "Deanie is telling the truth. I was a surprise, Mrs. Michaels."

The woman suddenly turned beet red and began to stumble over her words, "I uh I'm terribly sorry. The, the way Marissa talked two of you were her parents. I misunderstood."

Sam chuckled, "It's alright, ma'am."

Marissa struggled in Dean's grip to get down. When he set her down, she gripped Castiel's left hand with her right and took her left hand and hooked her pointer finger with Sam's pinkie and her pinkie with Dean's. "Come on, I want you to meet Nadine."

The boys let her lead them while Nadine's mother followed. "Nadine! These are my brothers! Sam, Dean, and Castiel!" she stopped them in front of Nadine. Nadine waved slightly. Marissa turned to the boys, "Last week, the Michaels' house burned down. Nadine got burned and they lost all their stuff."

Sam grinned, "Aw, how sweet, princess!"

Marissa flashed a glare at him, "DO NOT GET AHEAD OF ME, SAMMY!"

Sam's hands went up in mock surrender, "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Nadine, Mr. and Mrs. Michaels," Marissa tugged on the bag and Castiel dropped it for her, "None of my clothes fit anymore, they should fit Nadine. I want you to have them." She carefully set the duffle bag in Nadine's lap.

"Oh, that _is_ sweet!" Mrs. Michaels gushed again.

"Thank you, Marissa," Nadine smiled up at her.

"Thank you," Mr. Michaels smiled.

"Proud of you, Sweetpea!" Dean beamed.

Sam gave her a thumbs up, "Good girl."

It was then Dean remembered the paper in his hand. He knelt down next to her, "Sissy? What's this?"

Marissa flashed an embarrassed smile, "I was homework, but in my other life nothing was home. When I woke up and realized who my family was, well read it."

Dean smiled, "Can you read it to Sammy Cassie and me?"

Marissa smiled and nodded. She pointed to Sam and Cas to sit next Dean, who had slid around into a cross-legged position.

Marissa took the paper and began to read, "Home is... By: Marissa Jean Henshaw-Winchester

Home is... A run down hotel or motel room

Home is... A comfy plaid shirt

Home is... A '67 Chevy Impala

Home is... My brothers taking me to a Renaissance Fair as a princess and them my knights

Home is... My parents' graves

Home is… Cassie watching over me

Home is… Castiel

Home is... Dean

Home is… Sam

Home is... Sammy and then Deanie tucking me in, kissing my forehead and saying he loves me

Home is... My Family

Home is... All around me

Home is Love"

"Marissa is right," the Winchesters turned to Mr. Michaels who had spoken. "I can be fine if we never find another permanent place to live," he reached down to take Nadine's hand and grasped Mrs. Michaels hand, "Because as long have I have my girls and they love me and I love them I am home."

The group smiled at them before the boys threw their arms open wide, even Castiel. Marissa grinned and launched herself into the group hug. "I'm home," Marissa whispered.

 _ **(A/N: So, how is it? I have tons more for this storyline … eventually I need to finish this part of Marissa's story before the next major part. That said I will not have access to my computer this weekend so you will have to wait for me to work on it Monday. I cannot guarantee I will have a new chapter Monday but we shall see! Have a great weekend!)**_


End file.
